leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiora/Background
|render = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthplace = Demacia |residence = Demacia |occupation = Head of House Laurent |faction = Demacia |allies = |friends = |rivals = Jax, Lux |related=}} Lore Fiora, Demacia's most notorious duelist, earned her fame with her sharp blade and sharper tongue. She boasts the refinement of an aristocratic upbringing, and a fierce devotion to the perfection of her craft. Having surpassed her peers at home, Fiora now seeks greater foes. She will settle for nothing less than the world’s acknowledgement of her mastery. As the youngest child of House Laurent, a family known for its long line of elite duelists, Fiora considered herself destined for greatness. She longed to match the skill of her father, a legendary swordsman, and her talent quickly surpassed that of her siblings. Fiora's peers perceived her confidence as arrogance, but she dismissed them, striving even harder to become a worthy successor to her father. Her devotion turned out to be misplaced. On the eve of an arranged duel, authorities caught Fiora's father slipping a paralysis poison into his opponent's drink. His treachery destroyed the family’s reputation, and Fiora's own honor fell under question. Outraged and desperate to clear her name, she challenged her father to a duel. Though he fought with power and style, Fiora realized the man had long forgotten the discipline that defined a true duelist. She disarmed him, and with her blade to his chest, she demanded control of House Laurent. Her father surrendered, but even in victory, Fiora knew the shadow of doubt still tainted her reputation. Intent to seize her destiny, Fiora vows to surpass her father's false legacy and prove that she is not only the greatest duelist in Demacia – but all of Valoran. Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Joke Fiora draws in the air with her sword. * * ;Taunt * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * * * ;Upon a successful parry * * * * Development ''Fiora was designed by Volty. Fiora Concept.jpg|Fiora concept 1 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Fiora_concept_2.jpg|Fiora concept 2 (by Riot Artist Ironstylus) Fiora_Royal_Guard_concept.jpg|Royal Guard Fiora concept Fiora ClassicSkin Render.jpg|Classic Fiora render Fiora ZorroSkin Render.jpg|Royal Guard Fiora render Fiora MusketeerSkin Render.jpg|Nightraven Fiora render Fiora Headmistress Model 2.jpg|1st Headmistress Fiora render Fiora Headmistress Model 1.jpg|1st Headmistress Fiora model Fiora Headmistress Sculpture.jpg|1st Headmistress Fiora sculpture Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by NeeksNaman: Fiora Champion Sneak Peek "Wherever your travels might take you here in Valoran, it's important to learn a little bit about the local color. Take Demacia, for instance. While it might be picturesque, you might find it useful to learn they're famous for their dueling culture before you pencil any indignant remarks or uncouth villainy onto your vacation itinerary. Fiora, the Grand Duelist, has even made quite the name for herself by dealing with any scramp, scoundrel, miscreant, rogue, scalawag or rapscallion she runs across according to this time-honored Demacian tradition. If you happen to run into each other, it's probably best you keep your temper level if you don't want to find yourself staring down her sword point! Fiora, The Grand Duelist, Revealed Announcement made by NeeksNaman: "It's been quite a while since we've had the opportunity to explore the design space of a true melee carry in League of Legends. Fiora, the Grand Duelist, is our first all-out take on this type of champion since our initial launch, and our new addition to this role has let us really focus on a particular aspect: speed. Not content to leave melee to the guys with oversized weapons, Fiora makes up for it in raw agility and lightning speed, using a fencer's grace to shred opponents apart and keep herself in the fight. One way she utilizes this is by parrying her enemy's attacks if she times it right. Parrying returns damages in the same swipe, making enemies think twice before directing attacks at her. A melee carry must consider how to engage a fight, such as when to attack and how to stay on important targets with stuns, slows and snares flying around the battlefield. Fiora doesn't deal with these by being immune to crowd control, or being too stubborn to lose the last bit of health - that would be uncouth. Instead, her Blade Waltz moves her from target to target at light speed, making her so fast that no spell or weapon can lay a hand on her during its duration. Popping Blade Waltz early will give Fiora some additional up-front burst, but will leave her vulnerable to burst damage and counter attacks. This "de-aggro" timing is an important choice that can result in either a swift death or a Pentakill. While all carries have a boost to help their auto attacks get the job done, Burst of Speed has a high effect, very short duration, and a moderate cooldown. To compensate this higher opportunity cost, it refreshes when Fiora runs an enemy through. This not only makes Fiora players consider their timing as when to use this powerful buff, but her enemies can also deny her the opportunity by saving their escapes and disables for when this is up, suppressing her massive damage increase. Being a melee carry is no longer a boy's club - Fiora adds grace, class and a rapier wit to the group. While she may not be as large or overbearing as her contemporaries, underestimating her is an often fatal mistake." Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= As the youngest child of the noble House Laurent, Fiora always considered herself destined for greatness. The Laurents had dominated the dueling culture of Demacia's aristocracy for centuries, and Fiora's father was regarded as one of the finest swordsmen the nation had ever seen. Inspired by his tales of glory, Fiora began training as soon as she could wield a blade and quickly showed greater talent than any of her siblings. As she grew older, her self-confidence and rigid discipline only widened the gulf of expertise between Fiora and her peers. Her fellow duelists perceived her confidence as arrogance, but none could defeat her in combat, and each new victory only heightened her lofty self-esteem. Even so, Fiora never allowed herself to become complacent in her training, and she drove herself ever harder to become a worthy successor to her father's legacy. Her devotion turned out to be misplaced. On the eve of an arranged duel, Fiora's father was caught slipping a slow paralysis poison into his opponent's drink. Following the incident, many of his past opponents came forward with their own accusations: envenomed weapons, bribery, blackmail, and more. In an instant, he had destroyed his family's honorable reputation. Fiora was outraged. Not only had her hero betrayed her ideals, but also Demacia's dueling elite now doubted her own ability. She desperately wanted to wipe the stain from her family's history but, even more, she wanted the world to acknowledge her mastery. She found her solution in the one arena where she could fight the world's strongest warriors without being accused of dishonesty: the League of Legends. '}} Patch Notes ** Base damage reduced to 125 / 255 / 385 from 160 / 330 / 500. ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to 0.9 from 1.2. ** Damage on consecutive hits increased to 40% from 25%. V4.17: * General ** Texture update to Classic, Nightraven, and Royal Guard Fiora. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 19 from 15. V4.4: * ** Fixed a bug where Fiora would occasionally be locked out of using if Blade Waltz was interrupted. V4.1: * ** Fixed a bug where could be cast while untargetable. V3.15: * ** Fixed a bug where revealed stealth targets did not take damage from Blade Waltz. V3.11: * **Will now choose untargetable and invisible targets if necessary to continue the Blade Waltz (remeber that Fiora can bounce to the same target in succession). If Fiora needs to jump to such a target to continue Blade Waltz, she will do so, though the ability will not deal damage to untargetable/invisible units. If the target is revealed when Fiora jumps to them (in brush, fog of war or Shadow Walk), she'll deal damage as normal V1.0.0.153: * ** The cooldown and mana cost are refunded if Fiora is suppressed while casting Blade Waltz before it has started to have any effect. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 350 from 325. V1.0.0.142: * ** Cooldown reduced to 130/120/110 seconds from 150/130/110. V1.0.0.136: * Fixed a bug where Fiora could consume the second cast of on the original target while still moving toward the original target. V1.0.0.135: Added * (Innate) ** Fiora regenerates health over 6 seconds each time she deals damage. Striking champions will cause this effect to stack up to 4 times. * (Q) ** Fiora dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage. Fiora can perform the dash a second time within a couple seconds at no mana cost. * (W) ** Passive: Fiora's attack damage is increased. ** Active: Fiora parries the next basic attack and reflects magic damage back to the attacker. Works against champions, monsters, and large minions. * (E) ** Fiora temporarily gains additional attack speed. Each basic attack or she lands during this time increases her movement speed. Killing a champion refreshes the cooldown on . * (Ultimate) ** Fiora dashes around the battlefield to deal physical damage to enemy champions. Successive strikes against the same target deal less damage. }} References cs:Fiora/Příběh de:Fiora/Background fr:Fiora/Historique pl:Fiora/historia sk:Fiora/Background Category:Champion backgrounds